Snowflake
by SlayerxHunter
Summary: Castiel cocked his head as he leaned closer to the glass, azure hues gazing upon the single snowflake with a clarity that no human would ever experience or understand. His angelic eyes took in each little crystal that formed the decorative shape. So frail yet beautiful and pure.


No snowflake is like another. Each on created by a multitude of snow crystals, fanning out to give it it's own distinctive shape and size.

Castiel cocked his head as he leaned closer to the glass, azure hues gazing upon the single snowflake with a clarity that no human would ever experience or understand. His angelic eyes took in each little crystal that formed the decorative shape. So frail yet beautiful and pure. All too soon, it began to melt and gave way to a single droplet of water, unresistant to the harsh wind as the Impala sped down the road. With wonder, the angel watched as it moved, drawing a path along the clear glass until it, finally, can go no further.

"Cas? Cas!"

Slowly, the angel turned in his seat, crystalline orbs meeting the emerald gaze of the man beside him. Dean's face contorts, a line of worry creasing his brow as he frowns. "You alright, man? You kind of spaced out there." The brunette nodded without questioning the blonde about the confusing statement about 'spacing out' before turning his attention out of the window once more. He was oblivious to the look of uncertainty that the hunter shot his way, oblivious to the looks shared within the rear view mirror between a half asleep Sam in the back seat and a concerned Dean.

The silence that settled within the Impala put the angel at ease though his companions may not have felt the same way. He relished in the ability to simply exist, if only for this moment. No thoughts of impending doom, no worry for the safety of his charges. For the first time in while Castiel was able to indulge in the simple act of being.

Gradually, the snow began to fall heavier around them, swirling and dancing around them as the Impala disturbed their decent to the ground and the angel could not have been more captivated.

In all his years on earth, Castiel had never allowed himself to pay such attention to the smaller details for his focus had been on the earth's human inhabitants. But now, a day after seeing that singular snowflake, he stood along the edge of the small lot to look out at the undisturbed snow as it glistened with various colors in the light of the sun.

"Ever make a snow angel, Cas?" With furrowed brows, the brunette turned towards the younger Winchester whose eyes sparkled with amusement as he joined the angel.

"I do not understand." A common phrase, repeated a number of times in the presence of the hunters.

Dean snorted somewhere behind him. "Sam'll show you." Before the young Winchester could react, the blonde hunter had shoved him into the snow, a smug grin forming on his handsome features. "C'mon, Sammy. Show him how it's done." Dean taunted with a mischievous glint visible in his green orbs.

Cas looked between the brothers, further confused by their actions. Normally, he would come to expect Sam to respond with anger to be manhandled in such a way. Yet there he was, a childlike grin on his features as he lay back in the cold snow, arms and legs moving to create an indentation in the snow. The angel watched on, patiently waiting. When Sam rose from the snow, pausing briefly to draw a lopsided oval above where his head once lay.

"What is this?" Castiel's usual monotone voice was laced with confusion and intrigue as he moved to closely inspect the shape the young hunter had left behind.

"It's a snow angel." Sam stated as he stepped out of the snow, shaking the delicate flakes from his long hair.

"That does not resemble an angel. We are not of that shape." He turned towards the brothers, expectantly awaiting further explanation.

"Know what? You take this one, I'll go get our room." Sam sharply turned on his heel and stalked away, shoulders shaking lightly as he laughed.

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean growled after him. Why was it on him to explain the world to the angel? He understood the lack of knowledge and experience but he couldn't help but feel disheartened at the idea of having to explain something as simple as a snow angel. "It's not suppose - Look," he began, hand idly scratching the back of his neck as he sought out the words to properly explain this. "it's just something kids do. To them, it looks like an angel. See, these are suppose to be the wings, and that's the halo." Dean pointed out the different shapes as he spoke before looking towards the brunette.

Castiel tried, he truly did. He wanted to understand and after a few agonizingly long moments he thought he did. Human's views of angels were far from the truth. To them they were humans with wings when that was clearly not the case. Believing himself to finally understand, he nodded and ventured forward into the snow.

It crunched under his feet, crushed under his vessel's weight. Slowly, he turned towards the lot, eyes falling closed as his chest rose with a deep inhale of the crisp, clean air around him. There was a light rustle of feathers, the gentle flapping of wings before the angel allowed himself to fall back. Snow was blown up with the movement, dancing around Castiel as they gradually made their way back down.

Dean could hardly believe what he was seeing, his eyes wide and his lips parted. As though of their own accord, the hunter's feet began to move, pulling him closer towards Cas. He stared in wonder at the shape left in the snow. Branching out from Castiel were the distinctive shape of wings, clearly defined by the sharp indentations in the snow. Leaning in closer, Dean could have sworn he could see the individual shape of each feather. His eyes shot towards Cas to find the angel watching him closely. "Cas this is... " His lips opened and closed a number of times as he struggled to find the correct words to describe this situation. "Wow," he breathed out, finally.

With that simple word, Castiel turned his eyes skyward, his lips curving into a small smile. Now this was a snow angel.


End file.
